


melty chocolate

by Krinos



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krinos/pseuds/Krinos
Summary: Arisa wasn't sure what she was expecting, but perhaps it should've been exactly this.





	melty chocolate

Arisa feels embarrassment creep up her body as Kasumi hands out her Valentine’s chocolates to the group - all four of them receiving identical (save for the color of ribbon) bags of star-shaped chocolates. The keyboardist hastily deposits them, cursing herself for a million bad decisions as the rest of the group voice their thanks to the grinning guitarist.

 

“Arisa, Arisa, your turn!” Kasumi shoots her an expectant look.

 

“Be patient,” she scowls, almost instinctively, but her hands betray her as they untie the knot on her bag, retrieving her own homemade chocolates.

 

“Here, Rimi,” the bassist smiles appreciatively and tries to mumble some form of gratitude through a mouthful of chocolate; Arisa gets the message.

 

Next up is Saaya, and the drummer peers at the contents within, whistling appreciatively, “Wow, these are note-shaped. Must’ve taken a lot of time.”

 

“Not really,” she deflects, because she’s not exactly dying to tell them about the four hours she’d spent yesterday freehanding the chocolates, or the trays of failed creations that accompanied them, “it was pretty simple.”

 

She forcefully cuts off the line of conversation by handing a bag to Tae, who draws them against her chest, “Your hard work, Arisa…” Tae trails off, her eyes sparkling, “I’ll always treasure these.”

 

“Actually, I’d really prefer it if you’d eat them.”

 

“Ooh, my turn, my turn!” Kasumi looks like she’s practically ready to pounce her for chocolates, and so with a long suffering sigh Arisa pulls out the result of a week’s worth of gathered courage.

 

“H-Here,” Kasumi doesn’t even say anything at first, the other girl’s eyes slowly alternating between the comically large, star-shaped block of chocolate (because what else would do when it came to Kasumi) and her own face. “Go on, take it,” Arisa mumbles, pushing the chocolate into the guitarist’s hands and looking away as she does so, hoping no one else would notice the rather obvious discrepancy, or the blush on her face.

 

They do, of course. Saaya’s wearing an amused smile, her lips twitching as if trying not to laugh; Tae and Rimi staring at her with hopeful eyes, though Arisa isn’t too sure if the bassist is looking at her, or the chocolate.

 

“Aww, you made a special one just for me!” Arisa yelps in surprise as Kasumi rushes forward to glomp her.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea!” Arisa finds it surprisingly difficult to come up with an excuse, as she feels Kasumi press up on her, “I just I had a ton of leftover chocolate and I didn’t want it to go to waste!”

 

“Sure, sure,” Arisa feels her eyebrow twitch at the guitarist’s smug tone, and she works to suppress the urge to violently shove the brunette off her.

 

Instead, she sighs, flicking Kasumi in the forehead, “You really are insufferable, you know that?”

 

“But you love me anyway,” Kasumi easily replies with a teasing grin, and Arisa’s heart skips a beat even though she’s aware that Kasumi probably doesn’t mean that in the way Arisa would have liked.

 

“God knows why I do…” Arisa mumbles to herself, trying not to lean into the guitarist pressed up against her, regardless of how wonderfully chocolatey the other girl might smell right now.

 

“Did you say something?” Kasumi’s eyes lock onto her own for a moment, and Arisa rapidly turns her gaze away, only to meet Saaya’s, whose shit-eating grin has Arisa convinced she’s been a bit more obvious about some things than she’d like to be.

 

“Yes, Arisa, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” Saaya slowly raises a piece of heart shaped chocolate (Rimi’s, of course) to her mouth, and takes a bite in the most deliberate manner possible; Arisa feels a vein pop in her head.

 

Why again, exactly, had she thought that _Kasumi_ would get the message?

 

“All of you just shut up and eat your chocolate!”

 

Rimi certainly raises no issue with that order.

**Author's Note:**

> FeelsArisaMan :(


End file.
